horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cattitude
Cattitude is a song by American singer Miley Cyrus. It features RuPaul. Lyrics Miley Cyrus Bitch, you look like you done already did had yours You better go take your country ass indoors and put some damn clothes on 'Cause nobody need to be seeing all of that The library is officially open This cat is in heat Let me ride that beat My pussy on fire Pussy fire, well I'm fine This cat is in heat Let me ride that beat My pussy on fire Pussy fire, well I'm fine Turn up your gratitude, turn down your attitude I love my pussy, that means I got cattitude If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you Turn up your gratitude, turn down your attitude I love my pussy, that means I got cattitude If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you Ayy, go stupid, go dumb Come and get it 'cause I know you want some Nashville, Tennessee where I'm from Since I was three, I've been banging on the drum Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum-pum-pum Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum-pum-pum Rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum-pum-pum Rum-pum-pum-pum-pum-pum, nasty I'm so nasty, nasty I'm nasty I'm so motherfucking nasty Ride, shine, clock said pussy time Bust my pussy nut while I'm fingering your butt Do I suck dick? You ain't seen shit Throw a C-note, watch you slide down my throat Yeah, my pussy fine, I pop it 'cause it's mine I don't give a fuck if they call me a slut What I do with a dick, elect me President Put tears in his eyes when I milk a brother dry I'm so nasty, I'm nasty (Nasty) I'm nasty, I'm nasty I'ma keep working from dawn to dusk So I can keep buying cars off Elon Musk The matte black spinners, now that's a must But I want the whole pie, so leave the crust I'm the moon, I'm the stars, I'm a Maserati I love you, Nicki, but I listen to Cardi I got a new song on the radio, and it goes five (Four, three, two, one) That's right, it's a number one And I can't take you with me as a carry on I already got my luggage, it's Margielan And for my sixteenth birthday, I got Carey on From the house of The Queen Queen, "Queen" is what you can call me Queen, I'ma have you runnin' to your mommy Queen, I'm the life of the party Don't worry 'bout me, go and get yourself a hobby I'm so nasty (Sweet pussy of mine) Turn up your gratitude, turn down your attitude I love my pussy, that means I got cattitude If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you I'm so nasty (Cash money) I'm so nasty (Get it, get it, gotta go) Turn up your gratitude, turn down your attitude I love my pussy, that means I got cattitude If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you If you don't feel what I'm saying, I don't fuck with you Back up, you're squashing my charisma Why I gotta be so motherfucking extra? Back up, you're squashing my charisma Why I gotta be so motherfucking extra? I'm so nasty (Cash Money) I'm nasty (Get it, get it) I'm so nasty (Cash Money) I'm so motherfucking nasty You're just mad 'cause your hair is flat (I'm so motherfucking nasty) You're just mad 'cause your hair is flat (I'm so motherfucking nasty) Why It Sucks # It's another failed attempt from Miley Cyrus to create a rap song. # The terrible lyrics, especially on RuPaul's verse which has many disgusting lyrics (ex. Bust my pussy nut while I'm fingering your butt) # This is easily the worst song on SHE IS COMING and of her career. # At one point, Miley shouts out Nicki Minaj and Cardi B. who are terrible rappers. Official Audio Category:Miley Cyrus Songs Category:RuPaul Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Miley's Downfall